


Date Night

by awildone



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildone/pseuds/awildone
Summary: a Christmas-y date night featuring Olivia & Amanda!





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> for Jenny xo
> 
> \-- Amanda has had her little babe + I didn't include Frannie because I suck.

It was bitter cold outside and the snow was not letting up. A week before Christmas paired with a blizzard was not exactly what Amanda Rollins had in mind when she pictured spending her first Christmas in her new house in a quiet Queens neighborhood, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. In fact, it sort of made her feel festive. The dropping mercury, the snow continuing to build past the floor of her porch, and the faces of her two kids who were thrilled there was no school again tomorrow. They had just finished having dinner when she got the call from the school declaring a second consecutive snow day. She was kind of happy though, because she was nursing her youngest child, sitting in the rocking chair in front of the bay window that her older children and spouse stared out of.

 

“Can we go out and play in it tomorrow?”

 

“I’m not sure, Jess. If we can make it out the door and it’s not too cold then absolutely.”

 

The blonde preschooler grinned widely. “Mama, will you play with us too?”

 

Amanda wore the same grin and from a few feet away she nodded. “Sure baby.”

 

“What about Ella?”

 

“She’s too small!” the oldest boy cried, shaking his head in refusal. “We can’t let her get sick.”

 

“She can wear her coat! Right Mommy?”

 

Olivia Benson shrugged. “We’ll see how chilly it is tomorrow alright? Let’s not make any plans for Ella yet.”

 

“I don’t want her to get too cold, Mommy,” Noah defended quietly as Amanda’s lips pursed in reply to her heartstrings being tugged at. He was so protective over both of the younger girls and it melted Amanda’s heart. Olivia’s too.

 

“I know baby. We’ll make sure it’s warm enough out first okay.”

 

He seemed satisfied and turned to look back out the window as the snow blew down. Jesse continued to stare out into the dark storm as well and Olivia turned back toward Amanda and Ella with a smile. She wished nights like these could last forever.

 

The next morning was even colder. Negative temperatures in December were often unheard of in New York, but this storm was unexpected to begin with. Olivia and Amanda played ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to decide who would break the bad news to their kids. Amanda lost and Olivia gave her a peck on the cheek before she took the tired infant from her wife and rocked her back to sleep.

 

“What’s for breakfast Mama?” Jesse asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with a tired fist.

 

“How do you two feel about chocolate chip pancakes?” Amanda grinned at the kids who were seated at the island across from the stove.

 

“Yay!” Jesse shrieked with a clap of her hands.

 

Noah smiled briefly and then asked, “What’s going on? Do we not have a snow day or something?”

 

Amanda shook her head, “No, you have a snow day. Why?”

 

“You always make pancakes when you tell us something sad.”

 

The blonde chuckled. “Okay you caught me. It’s too cold to go outside and play today. We could go out briefly but we really can’t sled or build a fort or do anything fun,” she said with a frown and her kids mirrored the expression almost perfectly.

 

“But Mama!” Jesse whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“It’s okay Jess, we can play inside together,” Noah offered quickly. Half of Amanda melted right there in the skillet before the pancakes had a chance and the other half thought perhaps he didn’t want to listen to her whine and carry on about the subject. “Plus we get pancakes!”

 

Jesse glared a little longer and finally she softened. “Okay but I get to pick a game today.”

 

Noah nodded, “Deal.”

 

The pair hopped down from their chairs and headed toward their playroom while Jesse called behind her, “I want chocolate chips in mine!”

 

Amanda shook her head and began mixing the batter for the breakfast she was making. When the pancakes were just about finished, she looked up to see Olivia and Ella quietly coming into the kitchen together.

 

“She just fell asleep but I tried to put her down twice before and she woke up,” Olivia explained as she gently rocked the infant on her chest.

 

Amanda’s smile was bright enough to light up the Christmas tree. “She just wanted her mom to hold her,” she cooed.

 

Olivia smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips, careful not to disturb the baby or the food. “I’m always up for baby snuggles.”

 

“One of the many things I love about you,” the blonde marveled before swiftly changing the subject. “Have you given our date night any more thought?”

 

“I have… and I think I have the perfect idea in mind.”

 

“Really? Yesterday you weren’t even sure if you wanted to go out.”

 

Olivia shrugged. “Being cooped up inside with all three of our beautiful but very loud children may have had an impact on my decision.”

 

“It has been fun so far… but tomorrow is Wednesday.”

 

“And they only have two days of school left this week. We’re definitely going to need a date night.”

 

Amanda smiled widely in agreement as she flipped a pancake while Olivia checked on their oldest children. They were engaged in a game on their hand held devices and the sergeant knew well enough to let them be. As long as they weren’t fighting and no one was screaming, they were fine.

 

Their day was filled with chocolate chip pancakes, more video games, Christmas movies in the living room, and pajamas all day. In fact, their entire weekend had looked much like that first day did. Finally they were able to leave the house on Wednesday and Olivia and Amanda waved happily when they dropped their kids off for school on Wednesday morning. Lucy was watching Ella in their home and both women were able to go back into work for the next two days. Olivia would work as much as she could from home on Friday with all of the kids and then Lucy would be over on Friday afternoon to spend the evening with the kids so their mothers could go out on a date.

 

When Friday finally arrived, Olivia was exhausted. She kissed Amanda on the lips on her way out the door and whistled her off as she headed down the sidewalk. Amanda turned back around to her wife and stuck her tongue out. Olivia smiled a smile that made the blonde’s heart skip a beat and she had to jog to work to take her mind off of it.

 

Meanwhile Olivia and the kids hung out all day and the sergeant got no work done from home that morning. Not surprising but she had a lot of paperwork that she was hoping to catch up on. When Ella finally fell asleep after Olivia made her kids lunch, she took the opportunity to allow some screen time for her older kids while she typed away on her laptop.

 

Liv got a lot done before Ella started to fuss over the baby monitor. She finished what she was typing and saved her work before she headed upstairs to grab the baby. She rocked her and fed her shortly after as Noah and Jesse screamed about the game from the other room. They seemed excited so she wasn’t worried about them. Yet.

 

When it got a little rambunctious, Olivia called out to them and they peaked their heads out of the door.

 

“Just take it down a little bit. Your sister’s trying to eat; she just woke up.”

 

“Okay Mommy,” Noah nodded at her.

 

“Sorry,” Jesse said softly.

 

“No sorries, no one’s in trouble. Let’s just be a little quieter alright?” Olivia smiled at them before they went back to play. The brunette shook her head and moments later she felt something squeezing her leg. She looked down to see Jesse wrapped her lower half in a hug and then went running back to the play room. “Love you,” Liv called after the little girl.

 

She continued to feed Ella until she needed to burp and eventually she was done with her meal. By that time, Amanda was walking through the door and cooing at the baby in Olivia’s arms before she was in Amanda’s.

 

“Did you get anything done today?”

 

“A little paperwork,” the sergeant smiled.

 

Amanda nodded with an impressed grin. “I’m surprised but glad to hear that.”

 

“I was surprised too. They were so well behaved; Noah and Jess played so nicely together today, Mand,” Olivia beamed. She was so proud of her kids lately. Their behavior was at it’s best and she wasn’t sure if it was because Santa was watching or if it was because Noah was finally completely happy.

 

The blonde pouted in awe seeing her wife so happy. “They love each other Liv.”

 

“I know… it’s just really nice,” her voice started to crack and she took a breath. She was a little emotional and Amanda grasped her hand quickly, giving her knuckles a kiss. “I’m okay. I’m gonna check on our little ones and go start getting ready for our date. Lucy should be here soon.”

 

“What are we doing tonight anyway?”

 

Olivia shrugged coyly. “Just make sure you have layers on.”

 

Amanda groaned as Olivia sauntered out of the room and heard the giggle that floated behind her. She rocked her infant until she heard footsteps on the stairs. Then she went to the playroom and greeted her older children with one arm hugs.

 

“I heard you two were so good for Mom today! I think that’s gonna impress Gary,” she nodded toward the Elf who was sitting on their bookshelf, posed with his legs crossed and a miniature cup of coffee, plastic of course.

 

“Jesse and I wanna be extra good for Christmas! We really want that new video game system,” Noah nodded toward his sister.

 

“And the new dragon game!” Jesse piped up.

 

“We will see on Christmas what’s under the tree alright,” Amanda reasoned with them gently. They had gotten them both items and then some, but she was not giving away any hints. She was excited to see their faces in a few days when they opened their presents.

 

“Okay,” both kids agreed with a nod.

 

Before Amanda could say anything more, the doorbell rang. Lucy had arrived and Amanda gave baby Ella one more snuggle before passing her off and thanking the nanny before heading upstairs to get ready for her night out.

 

She walked into her shared bedroom quietly and saw Olivia in the mirror. She had on a black long line lace bra and jeans. She was snapping the clasp of her bra together when she noticed Amanda staring at her from the door.

 

“Hey,” she said softly, turning her body around as Amanda’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“Hi… I thought you said layers?”

 

Olivia gave her a look. “I’m working on it.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Amanda whispered in her ear, tickling Olivia’s skin with the bottom of her lip. Goosebumps spread over her neck like wildfire.

 

She moaned almost silently as her eyes shut for a moment. “I do… I have something fun planned.”

 

“Or we could just stay here and have our own fun,” Amanda continued softly.

 

Olivia’s eyes fluttered open and she cupped Amanda’s chin with her hands delicately. “No, I want to go out,” she countered, kissing her lips gently. “Now please get dressed.”

 

The blonde shook her head for a moment, her smile huge. She already knew what Olivia was gonna say to her suggestion but at least she could say she tried to change her mind. “Alright. I’m gonna shower quick.”

 

“See you in a few.”

 

By the time Amanda had showered and gotten dressed, Olivia was downstairs chatting with Lucy as she simultaneously prepared dinner for the kids who were done with screen time and sitting quietly with their own toys in different parts of their playroom.

 

“Thank you again for watching them tonight. I just feel like Amanda and I haven’t been out much since Ella was born and I’m so excited for tonight,” Olivia explained, swirling the ravioli noodles around with her spoon in the boiling water.

 

“I’m happy to do it. I am glad we could work out a plan for today so I could stay tonight.”

 

Olivia smiled, “Me too.”

 

Amanda came into the kitchen moments later and asked, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, just finishing up the ravioli noodles and then we can go?”

 

“Sure. I’m gonna go say goodbye to the kids,” she nodded and headed to the other room. Olivia finished the noodles and Lucy moved to put Ella down in her swing. Olivia also hugged her kids goodbye and then the couple was off for the night.

 

Amanda and Olivia took the subway into the city and on the way, Olivia finally told Amanda what she had planned. 

 

“I got us reservations for the ice skating rink.”

 

Amanda looked at her wife carefully. “Really? You don’t ice skate.”

 

“I don’t but I do know how to.”

 

“You do?” she marveled.

 

Olivia smiled, “Of course I do. And I knew you wanted to do it this year and I made reservations a few weeks ago when they opened for the season.”

 

The blonde stole a quick kiss and held her wife’s hand on the empty subway car until they had to change lines. They made it to the rink a little while later and after checking in and putting their skates on, they were ready.

 

Olivia was wearing her medium length button up black trench coat over her burgundy sweater and a beanie to keep her head warm. Amanda was in her forrest green winter parka with an attached hood lined with faux fur. They looked like the perfect pair, standing on the sideline before entering the rink.

 

Amanda was a little unsteady at first but Olivia was patient with her. They held mittened hands and went slowly with her until Amanda finally got the rhythm down and quickened each step. Soon they were racing around the track together, taking plenty of pictures and videos while they skated. They still held hands, shared kisses, and laughed for a majority of their time on the ice together.

 

It was cold but not bitter out and both women thought it was perfect weather to have done this. They were tired after their time was up but still had a little more to do, Olivia knew.

 

“What else do you have planned?” Amanda asked as they walked around Rockefeller Center for a little bit. They stood in line for hot chocolate together and Amanda felt her stomach grown. She hadn’t had time to stop and eat lunch earlier so she was pretty hungry.

 

“I wanted to have dinner before we went home,” Olivia said with a nod as they moved up in line.

 

The blonde smiled. “Whatever you choose is perfect because I’m starving,” she admitted.

 

“Did you eat today?”

 

“Just the smoothie you made me for breakfast.”

 

Olivia gave her a stern look. “You should’ve had lunch,” she scolded gently.

 

“I know… the day just got away from me. We were busy.”

 

The brunette shook her head slightly. “I’ll make sure you have something filling for dinner then.”

 

Amanda just smiled. It was sweet the way that Olivia always looked after her. She looked after Olivia too, but Amanda really never had this before. Olivia really hadn’t either; their mothers both showed their benign neglect for their daughters in similar ways for different reasons. But everything Olivia did made her wife feel loved and she never seemed to doubt Olivia’s love because it of the many ways she went about showing it to Amanda.

 

“Did you have an idea of where you wanted to eat?”

 

“I may have made reservations at The Sea Grill.”

 

Amanda’s eyes widened. Could they really afford that bill right now? “Liv… are you sure?”

 

Olivia nodded gently. “I have been budgeting for a few weeks. We missed our last two date nights so I’m making up for it.”

 

Both missed evenings were Olivia’s fault; she had called a meeting for her squad the first night and the second, she had completely forgotten about their plans and agreed to work a double shift the day before. Amanda had been understanding and flexible without getting upset and Olivia already knew she owed her big time.

 

The blonde was thrilled; she hadn’t been to this restaurant in a few years and it had been one of her favorites when she was still gambling. Fortunately, this time she was able to do without having to do anything illegal to be able to afford their menu.

 

Finally, they reached the front of the line and Amanda ordered two hot chocolate drinks, both with extra marshmallows. They were soon handed their individual cups and Olivia paid the man, reassuring Amanda that tonight was her treat.

 

Hand in hand, the girls sipped their drinks with their free hands and slowly made their way over to the restaurant. They finished their cocoa and tossed their cups into the trashcan on the street before heading inside the restaurant. They had some holiday items on their menu and each delicious course came with an amazing reminder of the fact that Olivia had planned this night out in great detail because she truly loved Amanda so very much.

 

After a couple of hours paired with a couple of glasses of wine and outstanding cuisine, Olivia and Amanda were leaving the restaurant. They walked outside and saw that it had begun to flurry.

 

“I didn’t think it was supposed to snow,” Olivia commented but noticed how beautiful the big flakes looked in the city lights.

 

“Yeah,” Amanda could barely get out. Her wine had been great and her wife looked even better in the middle of the lights and snow falling down around them.

 

“We should probably head home though… I told Lucy we’d be back by eleven,” Olivia glanced down at her watch. It was already ten. They had about an hour of travel time back to Queens, given all of the lines were on time.

 

Amanda licked her dry lips and nodded, “Let’s go then.”

 

Olivia took note of how quiet Amanda was on their walk to the subway and even getting on their car. She hadn’t said a word to her or even made any eye contact. Olivia wondered if something had gone wrong at the restaurant that she had missed. “You okay?”

 

Amanda nodded, finally looking at her. “Perfect.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah… sorry. I think the wine went to my head a little.”

 

“Oh?” Olivia asked, obviously concerned by the change of her facial expression.

 

“I just…” Amanda trailed off, looking down and shaking her head. They had to switch lines soon. She looked back up and Olivia met her sheepish grin with her own look, still full of worry. “You looked _really_ good out in the snowy lights back there.”

 

Olivia’s expression slowly changed to a blush and a smile, relieved Amanda was okay and not upset but also embarrassed that she seemed to be the cause of her own nervousness because she’d turned Amanda on in the middle of 49th Street. She let out a tired laugh and then moved to kiss her wife. Hard.

 

“Thank you,” she said after pulling away slowly.

 

“I don’t see any mistletoe,” Amanda teased, stealing another kiss.

 

“We’ll have to buy some,” Olivia joked, “We can hang it in every room in our house.”

 

“And carry the extra with us.”

 

“Then I can kiss you whenever I want.”

 

“Oh,” Amanda shook her head and grinned, “You already have my permission to do that.”

 

Olivia pushed Amanda up against the door of the empty subway car and continued to kiss her until they reached their stop to switch lines.

 

“Until our next empty subway car,” Olivia smirked.

 

“Or when we get home… maybe Santa will come tonight after all,” she said with a wink.

 

Olivia’s mouth fell open slightly as she heard what her wife said and then quickly followed her to the last ride of their journey home. And all either woman could think about was how Santa was definitely coming that evening.

 

 


End file.
